


Terrible Pickup Lines Aside

by miloron (ocoa)



Series: Random AUs for funsies [10]
Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: AU - College, Alcoholism, Gen, Group chat, Implied mental illness, M/M, Pickup Lines, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-15 22:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocoa/pseuds/miloron
Summary: seonhose: hey did it hurtseonhose: when u fell frm heaven





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jonghyun: KJH (pm), onibugi (group)  
> Minhyun: hmh (pm), roomba (group)  
> Seonho: seonhose (pm), yshhhhh (pm w minhyun)  
> Aaron: AK11 (pm), aroff (group)  
> Minki: RenT  
> Dongho: donghost  
> Jihoon: Woozi  
> Ong: songks

**[The New East]**

**onibugi:** minhyun  
**onibugi:** why is your friend messaging me?  
**onibugi:** _*forwarded 7 messages*_

> **seonhose:** hey did it hurt  
>  **seonhose:** when u fell frm heaven  
>  **KJH:** sorry who is this?  
>  **seonhose:** just some1 who thinks u shouldnt walk past any1  
>  **seonhose:** cos ud steal their breath away  
>  **KJH:** wait are you seonho from minhyuns club?  
>  **seonhose:** yes but i can be urs too ;)

**roomba:** oh god.  
**roomba:** what did he do...  
**roomba:** sorry j i think he took your number from my phone.  
**roomba:** you remember guanlin? seonhos his best friend.  
**roomba:** he does this sometimes to the some of the seniors he meets and becomes attached to.  
**roomba:** dw hes harmless (i think...)

 **onibugi:** yeah i know  
**onibugi:** i might have been um  
**onibugi:** talking to him

 **roomba:** jonghyun!  
**roomba:** what if you got the wrong person??  
**roomba:** you could have gotten hurt!  
**roomba:** kidnapped!  
**roomba:** you need to be safer on the internet!!

 **onibugi:** yeah but you know him  
**onibugi:** and he’s cute  
**onibugi:** like a little brother

 **roomba:** oh boy...  
**roomba:** hes going to love hearing that.

 **onibugi:** why do i feel like you're being sarcastic?

  
**onibugi:** minhyun?  
**onibugi:** oh yeah ignore me i feel so loved

  
**donghost:** lol  
**donghost:** feels bad for seonho  
**donghost:** :rip:


	2. Chapter 2

**seonhose:** gd morning hyung!  
**seonhose:** is dat u at my window?  
**seonhose:** oh i was mistaken it was just e sun ;)

**KJH:** seonho its 3pm

**seonhose:** time waits 4 no man  
**seonhose:** i was dg an assgmt :(

**KJH:** the professor kahi one?

**seonhose:** ye  
**seonhose:** did mhyung tell u dat?

**KJH:** yeah he also said you might need help  
**KJH:** though im not sure why he didnt help you himself when he also took professor kahis class

**seonhose:** o u dun hav to  
**seonhose:** ik ur stunion stuff is mkg u v busy  
**seonhose:** i can handle it!!  
**seonhose:** but thx hyung <3

**KJH:** you dont need to lie to me seonho  
**KJH:** guanlin sent me a message just now  
**KJH:** you have a fever??  
**KJH:** is there anyone at the dorm with you now?

**seonhose:** not aft gl left

**KJH:** im coming over  
**KJH:** ill get aron hyung to make some porridge for you  
**KJH:** dont get up  
**KJH:** i already got guanlin to pass me the keys

**seonhose:** so u were planning to cm anw  
**seonhose:** how scheming of u to lure me into convo like dat hyung

**KJH:** shush and go 2 sleep  
**KJH:** im cmg over in 15

 

 

 

**seonhose:**  sry i fell asleep b4 sending u off hope u got back 2 e aptm safe hyung  
**seonhose:** oh ur prb sleeping now  
**seonhose:** thank you for coming hyung  
**seonhose:**  
**seonhose:** i might actually be in love with you  
_*seonhose deleted 1 message.*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the lateness of this chapter. I was planning to post this on Tuesday but well, you know. 
> 
> Anyway, I’ll probably be updating every other day, but I will be going overseas so this might change. Follow my Twitter for any updates or teasers about the next chapter, hope you enjoy :-)


	3. Chapter 3

**[A New Direction]**

**roomba:** i still can’t believe that minki changed our group name to something glee related.

 **RenT:** Excuse me, it was Dongho who took my phone and changed it  
**RenT:** Blame him

 **donghost:** hey  
**donghost:** glee is great  
**donghost:** :hmph:

 **aroff:** Okay kids let’s not fight >~<

 **RenT:** Shush hyung  
**donghost:** but hyung  
**roomba:** kids? wbu

 **aroff:** What disrespekt >:(  
**aroff:** Btw wheres JR

 **onibugi:** youre never gonna let that go are you hyung?

 **aroff:** There he is :-)

 **onibugi:** i was 16!!

 **aroff:** we all have our dark pasts :’)

 **roomba:** hmm i wonder what’s yours hyung? :)

 **aroff:** so jonghyun what’s up with that seonhose boy? ;))

 **roomba:** never going to let it go hyung.  
**roomba:** :)

 **aroff:** D:

 **onibugi:** nothing actually  
**onibugi:** he hasnt been texting me  
**onibugi:** you think he fell sick again?

 **RenT:** Seonho’s been texting me the whole weekend though

 **donghost:** he’s been texting me too tho

 **roomba:** i’m sure he’s just busy...  
**roomba:** he does have a 4.0 GPA to keep up.

 **onibugi:** i guess....  
**onibugi:** but he used to message me all the time  
**onibugi:** did i do something wrong?

 

**[Private Message between yshhhhh and hmh]**

**hmh:** okay what’s going on?

 **yshhhhh:** wdym  
**yshhhhh:** oohyeah when u want me to go

 **hmh:** seonho.

 **yshhhhh:** yeah yeah i know  
**yshhhhh:** i just got scared...  
**yshhhhh:** when u gave me his no  
**yshhhhh:** it took like 5 days to msg him  
**yshhhhh:** dis has nv hppnd b4  
**yshhhhh:** n when he came over  
**yshhhhh:** i just  
**yshhhhh:**!!!!!

 **hmh:** okay kiddo...  
**hmh:** you’re thinking too much.  
**hmh:** jonghyun thinks that you hate him..

 **yshhhhh:** hate him?  
**yshhhhh:** how can I hate some1 so perfect,,,,  
**yshhhhh:** n nice?  
**yshhhhh:** n perfect??

 **hmh:** he’s human too,  
**hmh:** he has his insecurities,  
**hmh:** and unlike what you think,  
**hmh:** as nice as he is, he does have his imperfections.  
**hmh:** for one he can’t clean a house for nuts.  
**hmh:** for two, he’ll never ever blame another person.  
**hmh:** he has...  
**hmh:** he’s not as perfect as he seems.  
**hmh:** we’ve had to pull him out of slumps multiple times,  
**hmh:** either you do something,  
**hmh:** or you potentially have to face minki’s wrath.  
**hmh:** and well, the rest of us too.

 **yshhhhh:** i know...  
**yshhhhh:** i

 

 **[A New Direction]**  
**onibugi:** he messaged back  
**onibugi:** _*forwarded 1 message*_

> **seonhose:** is dat an online status, or r u just waiting 2 c me? ;)

**roomba:** gdi seonho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry christmas!! Hope you guys have a great day today :-) 
> 
> I’ll be updating this every day, as best as I can since I’ll be flying off tomorrow. Hope you folks enjoyed it, and a hint: the following chapters are going to be a bit darker from now on (i think.)


	4. Chapter 4

**[Private Message between songks and KJH]**

**songks:** Before You Ask  
**songks:** It Was Daniel

**KJH:** the name change or the typing style?

**songks:** Both  
**songks:** I Lost The Bet About Minhyun’s Attachment To The Broom  
**songks:** But Daniel Cheated  
**songks:** And Got Him A Feather Duster  
**songks:** I Have An Hour Before I Can Change Back Left So....

**KJH:** idek how minhyun even survives your bets

**songks:** He Loves Us  
**songks:** Speaking Of  
**songks:** I Heard About Seonho  
**songks:** ;))))))))

**KJH:** who told you?

**songks:** Well Minhyun Wouldn’t Tell Us Why You Were Sulking All Week

**KJH:** i wasnt sulking!! :((

**songks:** So We Went To Find Gunhee  
**songks:** Cos He Knows Everything  
**songks:** Not Sure How Since All Five Of You Are Suuuuuper Tight Lipped  
**songks:** But You Know  
**songks:** We Were Worried  
**songks:** And Gunhee Told Us  
**songks:** That You Were “““Interacting””” With Seonho

**KJH:**

**songks:** So You Like The Kid Then?

**KJH:** i dont know

**songks:** Wat

**KJH:** i just  
**KJH:** cant  
**KJH:** not yet

**songks:** You’re Still Not Over Him?

**KJH:** i think i am  
**KJH:** but i just  
**KJH:** need some time  
**KJH:** by myself

**songks:** Take All The Time You Need Man  
**songks:** But in all seriousness  
**songks:** If you’re not ready you need to tell him  
**songks:** if not you might be leading him on

**KJH:**  
**KJH:** i know


	5. Chapter 5

**[A New DiRENtion]**

**onibugi:** im sorry  
**onibugi:** kdi  
**onibugi:** fuck bi do’nt know  
**onibugi:** igts stupid  
**onibugi:** what dwo i do  
**onibugi:** im lso  
**onibugi:** fk  
**onibugi:** ci khnow di shoualdnt  
**onibugi:** i odnt know  
**onibugi:** i cant lpove yohu hnow  
**onibugi:** i canvt forget him  
**onibugi:** im so sorry neosoh

**RenT:** I’ll go get him

**aroff:** I’ll get the car.

**donghost:** ill get the bath ready...  
**donghost:** wheres minhyun

**[Private message between hmh and yshhhhh]**

**hmh:** hey seonho,  
**hmh:** don’t message jonghyun for the next few days.  
**hmh:** something happened...  
**hmh:** don’t worry about it,  
**hmh:** we have it handled.

  
**yshhhhh:** hyung?  
**yshhhhh:** what happened?

**yshhhhh:** hyung?

  
**[Jonghyun Protection Squac]**

**RenT:** He’s safe  
**RenT:** Sleeping  
**RenT:** Aron-hyung is preparing the usual hangover cure

**roomba:** that’s good...  
**roomba:** I called in the office to call him in sick,  
**roomba:** I’m collecting his assignments too.  
**roomba:** have you called cheol?

**aroff:** Yeah he said he’d talk to jonghyun when he’s up  
**aroff:** But  
**aroff:** Jihoon was w him

**roomba:** oh.  
**roomba:** tell him not to come,  
**roomba:** he’s not needed.

**donghost:** minhyun...

**RenT:** I’ll message him

  
**[Private Message between Woozi and KJH]**

**Woozi:** Heard you got smashed  
**Woozi:**  
**Woozi:** I still love you  
**Woozi:** even when we’re no longer together  
**Woozi:** I still care about you  
**Woozi:** Please don’t do this to yourself  
**Woozi:** I’m sorry  
**Woozi:** I miss you  
**Woozi:** Cheol told me not to text you but  
**Woozi:** shit.  
_*Woozi deleted 10 messages.*_

**[Private Message between seonhose and KJH]**

**seonhose:** hyung mhyung said not 2 talk 2 you 4 a while but  
**seonhose:** im worried abt u  
**seonhose:** i wont disturb  
**seonhose:** but whatever it is  
**seonhose:** please dont blame urself  
**seonhose:** take care of urself  
**seonhose:** when u get better call me  
**seonhose:** im craving meat ;)

 

 

_*KJH is typing...*_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the lateness, I was overseas :’) 
> 
> Happy New Years/New Year’s Eve to everyone, I hope you guys have a fruitful 2018! 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @forjron for any new updates, thank you for the amazing year yall have given me, and I hope I’ll continue writing for as long as I can.


	6. Chapter 6

**[Jonghyun Protection Squac]**  
**RenT:** He hasn’t been leaving his room at all

 **aroff:** At least he’s eating this time

 **roomba:** seonho’s been asking me about him too

 **donghost:** Jihoon’s been a bit antsy too

**Roomba:**

**RenT:**

**donghost:** You know he still cares right  
**donghost:** even if they broke up  
**donghost:** it was mutual anyway  
**donghost:** they’re both still working their way through it

 **roomba:** sorry,  
**roomba:** it’s just-  
**roomba:** i need someone to blame.  
**roomba:** i don’t like feeling so helpless...

 **RenT:** Yeah  
**RenT:** And Jonghyun won’t talk to anyone but Cheol and even then Cheol said J hasn’t called yet  
**RenT:** It’s hard just waiting for him to talk to us

 **aroff:** Cmon  
**aroff:** He’ll probably  
**aroff:** Appear or smth soon enough

 **roomba:** he texted seonho.

 **aroff:** Oh that’s fast

 **roomba:** seonho's not telling me much else other than that.  
**roomba:** he's not answering my messages either.

 **RenT:** Probably since he just rang our doorbell  
**RenT:** He just ran past me to Jonghyun's room...  
**RenT:** I think he’s talking to Jonghyun

 **roomba:** okay...  
**roomba:** btw i’m moving back for the next few days.

 **aroff:** Ong or Daniel?

 **roomba:** ong? both?  
**roomba:** i’m worried about jonghyun too...

 **aroff:** Minhyun...  
**aroff:** Wait I’ll PM

  
**[Private message between AK11 and hmh]**

 **AK11:** You know that what happened between Jonghyun and Jihoon wasn’t your fault right?  
**AK11:** They knew they weren’t alright for each other  
**AK11:** Minhyun I know you're reading this

 **hmh:**  
**hmh:** jonghyun asked me whether i could talk before they broke up,  
**hmh:** and he asked me again after.  
**hmh:** when i told him i was busy the second time,  
**hmh:** we had to send him for observation.  
**hmh:** even if they didn’t break up because of me,  
**hmh:** what happened after was my fault  
**hmh:** because i didn’t listen to him.  
**hmh:** i didn’t support him the way he had supported me all this while.

 **AK11:** It’s still not your fault

 **hmh:** how can you say that with such conviction?

 **AK11:** Because Jonghyun has had signs for years  
**AK11:** Not just after the breakup  
**AK11:** Minki had been trying to get him to talk to a professional or Seungcheol or him for the past three years they’d been psychology students  
**AK11:** He refused each time  
**AK11:** He didn’t want to put a name to his feelings  
**AK11:** So he never got help  
**AK11:** And it just culminated after he and Jihoon broke up  
**AK11:** You know how he is  
**AK11:** Always taking responsibility for things that weren’t his fault  
**AK11:** He just couldn’t handle the stress  
**AK11:** It’s not your fault Minhyun  
**AK11:** You don’t have to hover around him  
**AK11:** He even has more friends now at the uni  
**AK11:** and I think the staff really like him a lot  
**AK11:** It’s just the stress of facing another relationship that had him relapse

 **hmh:** yeah i know.  
**hmh:** i just-  
**hmh:** i don’t want to be around ong and dan for now tho.  
**hmh:** i keep lashing out,  
**hmh:** i don’t want to do something irreparable.

 **AK11:** Don’t worry  
**AK11:** Like Minki’s saying in the group now  
**AK11:** Feel free to move back  
**AK11:** Hyung’s here, and so are the rest of Nu’est

 **hmh:** oh god don’t bring that back,  
**hmh:** we tried so hard to be a band.

 **AK11:** Man imagine if we made it  
**AK11:** get signed and everything

 **hmh:** that would have been crazy.  
**hmh:** imagine if we got mobbed at airports...

 **AK11:** *shudders*  
**AK11:** Anyway, what time would you come over  
**AK11:** I’m cooking steak

 **hmh:** ah maybe around 7?  
**hmh:** i don’t want my steak to be “well done” this time,  
**hmh:** i still think it was burnt.

 **AK11:** Shhhh  
**AK11:** We don’t talk about that

 **hmh:** ...thanks hyung.

 **AK11:** No problemo kiddo

 **hmh:** you’re like 2 years older than us and you act like a 13 year old most days

 **AK11:** Shhhh, let me baby you

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **seonhose:** hey hyung  
**seonhose:** u doing better  
**seonhose:** about 2day  
**seonhose:** i wont tell anyone if u dun want me 2  
**seonhose:** and its ok  
**seonhose:** if u don’t wanna date or anyth  
**seonhose:** don’t blame yourself  
**seonhose:** i care 4 you  
**seonhose:** and i want 2 b friends w u no matter wat

 **KJH:** :-)  
**KJH:** thank you seonho  
**KJH:** im sorry

 **seonhose:** stop apologising!!  
**seonhose:** im a strong boy  
**seonhose:** i can deal w dis  
**seonhose:** i don’t want to b w someone who has 2 force themselves 2

 **KJH:** :’)  
**KJH:** i feel so blessed  
**KJH:** youre a good dongsaeng seonho

 **seonhose:** before u say anything else to add 2 dat  
**seonhose:** ur a good hyung 2

 **KJH:** :’)  
**KJH:** <3

**[Private Message between Woozi and KJH]**

**KJH:** i know we broke up  
**KJH:** and even now it still hurts a bit  
**KJH:** and it could get awkward  
**KJH:** i dont think it would go away soon  
**KJH:** but  
**KJH:** i want to be friends again  
**KJH:** nothing else  
**KJH:** just hang out  
**KJH:** all of us  
**KJH:** just like before

  
**Woozi:** I  
**Woozi:** I would like that, hyung

 **KJH:** great, is Saturday at 5pm good for you guys

 **Woozi:** yeah I think it’s good  
**Woozi:** see you hyung

 **KJH:** yeah see you :-)

**[A New DiRENtion]**

_*onibugi has changed the chat name to Est 2012*_

**donghost:** jonghyun!

 **onibugi:** im okay now :’)  
**onibugi:** thank you for giving me some space  
**onibugi:** i talked to seonho too  
**onibugi:** we agreed that maybe he should look out for other people

 **roomba:** are you feeling better though?  
**roomba:** have you eaten dinner?  
**roomba:** aron hyung made steak!  
**roomba:** but that might be hard on your appetite so...

 **aroff:** I’ll make some porridge :’)

 **onibugi:** thank you hyung  
**onibugi:** also  
**onibugi:** i think im going to schedule an appointment with a counsellor soon

 **donghost:** holy crap minki just dropped his phone into the drain  
**donghost:** he saydhjdjns  
**donghost:** I’ll help you find someone good Jonghyun!  
**donghost:** The best people I know

 **onibugi:** okay :’)  
**onibugi:** i love all of you by the way

 **aroff:** ldjdkdk  
**aroff:** My heart just went soft TT wTT

 **donghost:** AHH JONGHYUN I LOVE YOU TOO  <3<3<3

 **roomba:** the softest,,,

  
**RenT:**  jonghyun :')  
**RenT:** also btw my phone is out of commission  
**RenT:** because while Minki was using my phone and the workers were getting his out of the drain  
**RenT:** he dropped mine into the same drain  
**RenT:** and it fell into the water  
**RenT:** Blackberries apparently “aren’t made for water”  
**RenT:** don’t you dare blame the blackberry

 **roomba:** istg this chat..

 **onibugi:** i wouldn’t have it any other way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand we're done! 
> 
> Thanks for all the support (and for the reviews which i...have not answered yet, im so sorry.) and happy new year to everyone!
> 
> While you're here, listen to IONE! He recently released a dance choreography video to what i think is an original song but he's great  
> Also Bumzu is awesome.   
> Heaven also was dropped and omg Nu'est's official colours, 2018 is starting great. 
> 
> Whelp, that's all for now. Time to work on that JRon red string AU.... and like watch that JRon VLive and VLiev.... and like catch up on NU;est stuff and all.... damn they had too many things. I still haven't watched any live versions of WYA and Haruman in full. whelp. 
> 
> Also for those that don't follow my twitter, thank you for 1000 views on I came to pick you up (and close to 100 kudos) thank you so so much! I hope you enjoyed the stories i've written so far and here's to a fruitful year ahead for everyone :>

**Author's Note:**

> oops
> 
> > Follow me on twitter @kwaks43!


End file.
